


Fight Me?

by Katiebug445



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Jyn is feisty and Cassian is amused, based off a tumbr post, i'll try to link it if i can idk, pure fluff that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: Jyn ends up in the hospital with a bad case of pneumonia, and her nurse is cute and annoyingly patient, and she wants nothing more than to fight him.





	

The first thing she was aware of was beeping. Constant, rhythmic, beeping. The next thing was that she was in a lot of pain. 

Jyn opened her eyes slowly, the world coming into focus, and was met immediately with a blinding light coming from overhead. Squinting them shut, she waited a moment, preparing herself, before trying again and avoiding looking up. This wasn’t her room. This wasn’t any room that she knew. Panic flooded over her, and she looked around. TV, sink, couch in the corner, breathing machine…

Breathing machine? She could feel something wrapped around her ears, and rest just under her nose. What was that, a tube? She guessed she was in a hospital, but where? when? What _happened_? She thought back to the last thing she could remember. She was walking to her father’s house in the snow. She was in a hurry, didn’t bother to dry her hair, showed up with frost covering her head, and then… nothing. Nothing until right now. So, what, then? Pneumonia? 

She heard a faint knock on the door, and a man she’d never seen poked his head in. He was dressed in light blue scrubs, with stubble peppering his jaw and neck, and his dark hair flopping into his eyes. If she were being honest, he was gorgeous. 

 "It’s good to see you awake, Miss Erso.“ He said, his voice twinging with an accent she couldn’t place at the moment. She said nothing in reply, and the nurse came closer and began checking over the drip and Jyn sunk farther down into her blankets. "Your father will be happy to know you’re okay. He’s been here as much as he can, and is calling for updates every hour when he’s away.” The man smiled, and Jyn’s head began to spin. “Can I get you anything?" 

 She glared up at the man, unsure exactly of what he wanted from her, and mumbled the first words that came to her mind: "Fight me.” before abruptly passing out once again. 

************

The next thing she was aware of was snoring coming from somewhere beside her. Jyn opened her eyes and glanced over, finding her father asleep and looking rather uncomfortable in the chair beside her bed. She was sunk down a bit farther than she was before, severely uncomfortable, and having a bit of a rough time getting air to her lungs. 

A knock at the door, and the same nurse as before poked his head in, a small grin on his face when he saw her awake. "Good evening, Miss Erso. How are you feeling today?“ He came over and helped her sit up while he straightened up her pillows, and when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out but a hacking cough. 

The nurse stayed by her side, waiting to see if she needed help, while she sorted herself out. She hacked something up, and the nurse was glad to see she was able to do it on her own. Jyn was dizzy when she finally stopped, tears budding in her eyes, and her breath coming out in wheezes. She looked up at him, glared, and once again said "Fight me." 

The nurse bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Maybe later.” he chuckled before leaving the room. 

****** 

Two days later, she was sitting up in her bed under a mountain of blankets Galen insisted she needed, watching a soap opera with no sound on, and making up her own dialogue in her head. The nurse poked his head in her room, already grinning, and stepped inside. "Good afternoon, Jyn.” He said, walking over to her. “How are you feeling today?”  
  


“Just because I nearly died doesn’t mean I couldn’t beat you in a fight.” She rasped, not taking her eyes off the TV.  
  


“Nobody ever said it did. I’m sure you’re quite the hellion when you’re not hacking up a lung.”  
  


“You’re afraid to take me on, because you know I’d win.”  
  


The nurse tried to cover up a snort, taking a step back and clearing his throat. “How about I get you some water? You sound like you could use some.”  
  


“Fight me, pretty boy.” She grumbled, watching him leave.

******* 

Jyn woke up early in the morning, exhausted, but feeling much more like her normal self. Nobody had come in to check on her yet today, which was nice, and her father slept on the couch beside her. The TV was on, but no sound played from the speaker on her bed, and the only things she could hear was the ticking of the clock in her room, and voices drifting from outside.

After awhile, a knock she was all too used to sounded at the door, and Jyn’s eyes followed him into the room. He had two cups of coffee in his hands, one he sat down on the table near Galen, and the other on the table by her. “Thought you could use a little pick-me-up.” He grinned, meeting her eyes for a brief moment before turning to go. “You might want to wake him up soon, or else that’s going to be cold." 

 Jyn waited until he was gone before attempting to pick up the cup. She was lifting it to her mouth when she noticed, written on the body, was a number, a name, and the words _Fight me?_. She searched around for her phone, copied the number, and sent a text. 

_Cassian, meet me in the schoolyard at 5:00 PM today. Come alone, we fight to the death.  
Jyn. _

She knew he’d probably end up chickening out, because they both knew she would kick his ass, but he’d offered, and she was very willing to accept.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I apologize.  
> Link to original thing I saw: https://www.facebook.com/Sunny.Awara.1/photos/a.173928232706388.35008.173926809373197/1280374272061773/?type=3


End file.
